vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Emanuel Lasker
|Geburtsdatum = 24. Dezember 1868 |Geburtsort = Berlinchen, Neumark |Sterbedatum = 11. Januar 1941 |Sterbeort = New York, USA |FIDE-Titel = Großmeister (1914; informell) |Weltmeister = 1894–1921 |Weltmeisterin = |Elo-Zahl = |Beste Elo-Zahl = 2878 (Mai 1894; historische) }} Emanuel Lasker (* 24. Dezember 1868 in Berlinchen, Neumark; † 11. Januar 1941 in New York) war ein deutscher Schachspieler, Mathematiker und Philosoph. Er war der zweite offizielle und zugleich der bislang einzige deutsche Schachweltmeister. Er behauptete diese Position über einen Zeitraum von 27 Jahren (1894 bis 1921) und damit länger als jeder andere Träger dieses Titels. Leben Kindheit Lasker war der jüngste Sohn des jüdischen Kantors Adolf Lasker und dessen Ehefrau Rosalie Israelssohn. Er hatte zwei Schwestern, Theophila und Amalia, und einen Bruder, Bertold. 1879 verließ Lasker Berlinchen und kam zu seinem Bruder Bertold Lasker nach Berlin, wo jener Medizin studierte. Dort besuchte er das Gymnasium. Als Zwölfjähriger lernte er von seinem Bruder das Schachspiel, das ihn allerdings nach Auffassung seiner Eltern zu sehr von seinen Schulpflichten abhielt. 1887 schickten sie ihn deshalb auf das Gymnasium in Landsberg an der Warthe, wo er 1888 sein Abitur ablegte. Sein Bruder Bertold war von 1894 bis 1903 mit der Schriftstellerin Else Lasker-Schüler verheiratet. Schachspieler und Student 1889 begann Lasker, Mathematik in Berlin zu studieren, doch schon ein Jahr darauf wechselte er nach Göttingen. Noch im selben Jahr begann seine internationale Schachkarriere mit dem Sieg im Hauptturnier von Breslau. 1890 gewann er zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Meisterturnier in Berlin und besiegte Henry Edward Bird in einem Wettkampf in Liverpool mit 8,5:3,5 (+7, −2, =3; sieben Siege, zwei Niederlagen, drei Unentschieden). 1891 entschloss er sich, sein Studium zu unterbrechen und als Berufsspieler nach London zu gehen. Dort feierte er eine Vielzahl von Erfolgen in Turnieren und Wettkämpfen, unter anderem besiegte er Joseph Henry Blackburne mit 8:2 (+6, −0, =4). Von 1892 bis 1893 gab er eine Schachzeitung, den London Chess Fortnightly, heraus. 1893 folgte er dem Weltmeister Wilhelm Steinitz über den Atlantik und nahm seinen neuen Wohnsitz in New York City. Auch dort gelang es ihm, großen Eindruck auf das schachinteressierte Publikum zu machen. Nach weiteren Erfolgen in Wettkämpfen und Turniersiegen Laskers in der neuen Welt fanden sich genügend Geldgeber in den USA und Kanada, um einen Weltmeisterschaftskampf mit Wilhelm Steinitz zu veranstalten. thumb|Steinitz (links) und Lasker (rechts) während ihres Weltmeisterschaftskampfes 1894. Weltmeisterschaftskämpfe Lasker – Steinitz Vom 15. März bis zum 26. Mai 1894 fand das Match statt. Mit 10 Siegen bei 5 Niederlagen und 4 Unentschieden wurde Lasker überlegen der zweite offizielle Schachweltmeister. Er spielte in dem Match nicht besonders spektakulär, nutzte aber die Schwächen seines Gegners, der den Zenit seiner Karriere bereits überschritten hatte, sehr effizient aus. In seinem ersten Turnier als Weltmeister in Hastings 1895 musste er allerdings dem Amerikaner Harry Nelson Pillsbury den Sieg überlassen. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte er sein erstes Schachbuch Common sense in chess (deutsch: Gesunder Menschenverstand im Schach), das auf Vorträgen beruhte, die er in englischen Schachclubs gehalten hatte. Lasker lebte bis 1896 überwiegend in den USA. Er gab Steinitz 1896/1897 einen Revanchewettkampf in Moskau, den er noch deutlicher mit 10 Siegen, 2 Niederlagen und 5 Unentschieden gewann. Dann zog er sich bis 1899 vom Schach zurück, um sein Studium in Heidelberg und Berlin fortzusetzen. 1900 promovierte er an der Universität Erlangen mit seiner Dissertation Über Reihen auf der Convergenzgrenze (veröffentlicht 1901) zum Dr. phil. (Mathematik). thumb|left|upright|Emanuel Lasker 1895 Weltmeister 1899 übernahm Lasker die Redaktion der Deutschen Schachzeitung und behielt diese auch nach seiner Übersiedlung 1902 nach New York. Dort plante er, eine akademische Laufbahn einzuschlagen. Diese Absicht hatte er bereits seit seiner Promotion, doch Versuche, eine Stelle an Universitäten in Deutschland und England (Manchester) zu bekommen, schlugen fehl. Auch die Columbia University in New York nahm seine Bewerbung nicht an. Lasker war genötigt, sich verstärkt als Berufsschachspieler zu verdingen. 1904 gab er die Redaktion der Deutschen Schachzeitung auf und gründete Lasker's Chess Magazine, das in New York erschien. Laskers vergebliche Bemühungen um eine akademische Anstellung als Mathematiker führten in dieser Zeit zu seiner Hinwendung zur Philosophie. 1907 erschien in New York seine erste philosophische Schrift sowohl auf Englisch als auch auf Deutsch: Struggle und Kampf. Im selben Jahr verteidigte er erstmals seit 1897 seinen Weltmeistertitel: Verschiedene amerikanische Klubs waren Gastgeber des ungleichen Kampfes, der vom 26. Januar bis zum 6. April ausgetragen wurde. Lasker besiegte den US-amerikanischen Meister und Gewinner vieler internationaler Turniere Frank James Marshall ohne eine einzige Niederlage überlegen mit 11,5:3,5 (+8, −0, =7). 1908 kehrte er nach Deutschland zurück und nahm seinen Wohnsitz in Berlin. Vom 17. August bis 30. November 1908 spielte er gegen seinen alten Rivalen Siegbert Tarrasch einen Wettkampf um die Weltmeisterschaft, der 1892 eine Herausforderung des damals noch unbekannten Lasker abgelehnt hatte. Der Wettkampf fand in Düsseldorf und München statt, Lasker gewann deutlich mit 10,5:5,5 (+8, −3, =5). Seine Zeitschrift Lasker’s Chess Magazine gab er im Januar 1909 auf. 1910 spielte er den wohl spannendsten Wettkampf seines Lebens. Der Österreicher Carl Schlechter forderte Lasker heraus und zeigte mit dem ausgeglichenen Endstand (5:5; +1, −1, =8), dass er ein würdiger Herausforderer war. Lasker lag bis zur letzten Partie zurück und konnte den Titel erst durch einen Sieg in der 10. Partie retten. Spielorte waren Wien und Berlin. Der österreichische Schriftsteller Thomas Glavinic hat diesem Wettkampf mit seinem Roman Carl Haffners Liebe zum Unentschieden (Berlin, 1998) ein literarisches Denkmal gesetzt. Im selben Jahr verteidigte Lasker seinen Titel gegen den polnisch-französischen Meister Dawid Janowski. Überlegen gewann er den Wettkampf, ausgerichtet vom 8. November bis 8. Dezember in Berlin, mit 9,5:1,5 (+8, −0, =3). Neben dem Schriftsteller Thomas Glavinic erwähnt noch ein weiterer Autor, Stefan Zweig, Lasker in einem seiner Werke. In der Schachnovelle stellt er den fiktionalen Protagonisten seines Werkes in eine Reihe mit Aljechin, Capablanca, Tartakower, Lasker und Bogoljubow. Am 1. März 1911 heiratete er in Berlin die Schriftstellerin Martha Cohn. Im selben Jahr erhielt er erstmals eine Herausforderung des jungen Kubaners José Raúl Capablanca zu einem Weltmeisterschaftskampf, doch sowohl diese als auch die folgenden Verhandlungen mit Akiba Rubinstein über ein Match scheiterten in der Folgezeit. Nicht zuletzt unter dem Eindruck des Schicksals seines in Armut gestorbenen Vorgängers Steinitz forderte Lasker von seinen Herausforderern hohe Wettkampfeinsätze, die diese oft nicht aufbringen konnten. Er unternahm auch Versuche, für die Partien seiner Wettkämpfe das Urheberrecht zu beanspruchen und sich das alleinige Publikationsrecht vorzubehalten, konnte dies aber nie durchsetzen. 1913 erwarb er ein Landhaus in Thyrow bei Trebbin südlich von Berlin und versuchte sich in dieser Zeit auch als Landwirt. Da er aber nicht sehr praktisch veranlagt war, erzielte er auf diesem Gebiet keine Erfolge. Vom 21. April bis 22. Mai 1914 fand in St. Petersburg eines der bedeutendsten Turniere der Schachgeschichte statt. Zunächst spielten 11 Meister ein Rundenturnier, das von Capablanca (8 Punkte) vor Lasker, Tarrasch (jeweils 6,5), Aljechin und Marshall (jeweils 6) gewonnen wurde. Diese fünf Spieler traten dann nochmals doppelrundig gegeneinander an, wobei die zuvor erzielten Punkte mitgenommen wurden. In diesem Finale gelang es Lasker durch energisches Spiel, den Vorsprung Capablancas noch aufzuholen: Er erzielte aus den acht Partien 7 Punkte (6 Siege, 2 Remis), kam damit insgesamt auf 13,5 Punkte und wurde Turniersieger vor Capablanca, der 13 Punkte erreichte. Im Turnierbuch schrieb Laskers Rivale Tarrasch, dass das Antrittsgeld von über 4000 Rubeln, das Lasker von den Organisatoren erhalten habe, angesichts seiner gezeigten Leistung nicht zu hoch gewesen sei.vgl. Siegbert Tarrasch: Das Grossmeisterturnier zu St. Petersburg im Jahre 1914. Nürnberg 1914. S. 154f. Durch den Ausgang des Ersten Weltkrieges verlor er sein in Kriegsanleihen investiertes Vermögen. Lasker hatte sich, wie viele deutsche Juden, patriotisch gezeigt und sogar 1916 eine Broschüre mit dem Titel Die Selbsttäuschungen unserer Feinde veröffentlicht, in der er die Kriegsgegner Deutschlands kritisierte. In der Nachkriegszeit widmete sich Lasker verstärkt der Philosophie und veröffentlichte 1919 sein Hauptwerk: Die Philosophie des Unvollendbar. Ein erneuter Versuch Capablancas, mit Lasker um die Weltmeisterschaft zu spielen, scheiterte zunächst 1920 aus finanziellen Gründen. Lasker war bereit, freiwillig auf den Titel zu verzichten und ihn an Capablanca zu übergeben. Neuerliche Anstrengungen erlaubten dann aber die Ausrichtung eines Wettkampfs vom 15. März bis zum 28. April 1921 in Havanna. Lasker, der sich einem ungewohnten tropischen Klima ausgesetzt sah, gab den Wettkampf nach 14 Partien beim Stand von 5:9 (+0, −4, =10) auf. Capablanca wurde neuer Weltmeister, nachdem Lasker diesen Titel 27 Jahre lang getragen hatte. Letzte große Erfolge und Rückzug vom Schach Lasker gewann 1923 in Mährisch-Ostrau und 1924 in New York zwei sehr stark besetzte Turniere. Das New Yorker Turnier gilt als eines der bedeutendsten überhaupt in der Geschichte des Schachs. Dort spielte Emanuel Lasker auch die einzigen beiden Turnierpartien gegen seinen Namensvetter Edward Lasker. In einer dieser Partien hielt Emanuel Lasker ein Endspiel mit Springer gegen Turm und Bauer remis, was als eine der größten Defensivleistungen seiner Karriere gilt. In dem doppelrundigen Turnier schlug Weltmeister Capablanca den Exweltmeister mit 1½:½, doch Emanuel Lasker gewann das Turnier im Alter von 55 Jahren, und zwar mit 16 Punkten aus 20 Partien mit 1½ Punkten Vorsprung vor Capablanca mit 14½ Punkten und mit 4 Punkten Vorsprung auf den künftigen Weltmeister Aljechin. 1925 überholte er Capablanca in Moskau, wo er Zweiter hinter Efim Bogoljubow wurde, nochmals um einen halben Punkt. Das Moskauer Turnier sollte nun für lange Zeit das Ende von Laskers Schachkarriere bedeuten. Im selben Jahr erschien sein Lehrbuch des Schachspiels, in dem er unter anderem die Verdienste seines Vorgängers Steinitz um die Erforschung des Positionsspiels würdigt. Das Buch enthält zahlreiche philosophische Exkurse und zählt heute zu den Klassikern der Schachliteratur. Außerdem veröffentlichte er zusammen mit seinem Bruder Bertold ein von seiner machologischen Philosophie inspiriertes expressionistisches Drama, Vom Menschen die Geschichte, dem allerdings kein Bühnenerfolg beschieden war. Er widmete sich seit 1926 vermehrt dem Go-Spiel, das er bereits seit 1910 intensiv pflegte. Er galt bald als ein Konkurrent des besten damaligen Go-Spielers Deutschlands, des Berliners Felix Dueball, den er 1930 in einer Turnierpartie, deren Notation erhalten ist, besiegen konnte. Neben Go wurde auch das Bridge-Spiel ein Betätigungsfeld für Lasker. Außerdem galt er als guter Poker-Spieler. 1927 gründete er in Berlin eine Schule für Verstandesspiele. In dieser Zeit erfand er auch das Brettspiel Laska, eine Variante des Damespiels, und die Lasker-Mühle. 1929 erschien sein Buch Das verständige Kartenspiel, 1931 Das Bridgespiel, Das Skatspiel und Brettspiele der Völker. 1932 verkündete Lasker seinen Abschied vom Schach und plante, sich gänzlich dem Bridge zu widmen. Schwere Zeiten im Exil und erneutes Schachspielen thumb|upright|Emanuel Lasker, 1933 Die repressive antisemitische Politik, die die Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten Anfang 1933 in Deutschland mit sich brachte, nötigte Lasker und seine Ehefrau zur Flucht. Nach einjährigem Aufenthalt in den Niederlanden zog das Ehepaar 1934 nach London. Lasker nahm nun seine Schachtätigkeit wieder auf, da kaum eine andere Gelegenheit zum Geldverdienen bestand. Neben dem Schreiben für Schachspalten gab er vermehrt Simultanvorstellungen und nahm 1934 in Zürich an einem internationalen Turnier teil, bei dem er Fünfter wurde. 1935 lud ihn die Akademie der Wissenschaften in Moskau in die Sowjetunion ein. Die Einladung enthielt unter anderem eine ständige Mitgliedschaft in der Akademie. Lasker nahm an und ging nach Moskau. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er offiziell an einem mathematischen Institut, sein Hauptwirken bestand indessen im Schachtraining mit sowjetischen Meisterspielern und allgemeiner Popularisierung (Simultanreisen, etc.) des Schachs in der UdSSR. Beim sehr stark besetzten internationalen Turnier von Moskau 1935 wurde er Dritter, beim Moskauer Turnier 1936 Sechster. Sein letztes internationales Turnier spielte er 1936 in Nottingham. Hier siegten Capablanca und Botwinnik gemeinsam mit je 10 aus 14, den dritten Platz teilten sich Fine sowie Reshevsky und Weltmeister Euwe mit je 9½, Aljechin belegte Platz 6 mit 9 und Flohr und Emanuel Lasker teilten sich Platz 7 mit je 8½ Punkten. Gegen die drei Ersten erzielte der 67-jährige Lasker zwei Punkte. 1937 schrieb er in der Sowjetunion die Erzählung Wie Wanja Meister wurde, die erst 2001 im deutschen Original (Exzelsior-Verlag Berlin, ISBN 3-935800-01-0) erschien. Zuvor erschien 1973 eine russische Übersetzung. Besorgt über die eskalierende Gewalt während des Großen Terrors nutzte Lasker 1937 eine Gelegenheit, die UdSSR zu verlassen. Nach einem Besuch bei seiner Stieftochter in New York blieben die Laskers in den USA. 1938 wurde ihm und seiner Ehefrau die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft aberkannt. Die materiell entbehrungsreichste Zeit durchlebte das Ehepaar in diesem letzten Lebensabschnitt Laskers. Ende 1940 erkrankte Lasker, mit Beginn des neuen Jahres wurde er in das Mount Sinai Hospital in New York eingeliefert. Trotz einer Blutspende seines Freundes Joseph Platz starb er am 11. Januar 1941. Sein Grab befindet sich auf dem Friedhof Beth Olom in Queens. Am 6. Mai 2008 wurde Emanuel Lasker in die Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports aufgenommen. Leistungen Stil Laskers Spielstil war pragmatisch und kämpferisch; Aljechin bezeichnete ihn im Turnierbuch, New York 1927, als „unübertroffenen Turnierkämpfer“. Er galt als Spieler mit anspruchsloser Eröffnungsvorbereitung, machte aber sehr wenige offensichtliche Fehler und konnte schlechtere Stellungen ausgezeichnet verteidigen. Im Endspiel war Lasker zu seiner Zeit unübertroffen. Laskers Verteidigungskünste waren vielen Schachmeistern ein Rätsel, auf das sie in ihrer Verzweiflung verschiedene „Antworten“ zu geben wussten: Für Tarrasch hatte Lasker schlicht Glück, Réti fand Laskers Spiel psychologisch. Mangels eindeutiger eigener Aussagen Laskers wird in diesem Zusammenhang oft ein Satz aus der Biographie von Hannak zitiert: (Lasker) hat nicht der wissenschaftlich richtige Zug, sondern immer nur der für den konkreten Gegner unangenehmste Zug interessiert. Dieses Verdikt ist seitdem zäh mit dem Namen Laskers verbunden, obwohl in letzter Zeit vor allem von Robert Hübner Versuche unternommen wurden zu erklären, wieso es seinerzeit zu solchen undifferenzierten Urteilen kam. Hübner argumentiert, dass es auf Meisterebene nur einen sehr geringen Spielraum für psychologische Überlegungen gebe und nicht stellungsgemäße Züge in der Regel widerlegt würden. Bei Réti, der gegen Lasker meist chancenlos war, sei daher von einer Projektion seiner eigenen Ängste auszugehen. Als Beispiel für Laskers angeblich psychologischen Stil wird oft seine Partie gegen Capablanca beim Turnier in St. Petersburg 1914 angeführt. Diese musste er unbedingt gewinnen, um noch Turniersieger werden zu können. Zur Überraschung seines Gegners wählte Lasker die als harmlos geltende Spanische Abtauschvariante. Capablanca war darauf nicht eingestellt und verlor die Partie. Schachliche Hinterlassenschaften [[Datei:Stamps of Germany (DDR) 1968, MiNr 1387.jpg|miniatur|Briefmarke der Deutschen Post der DDR (1968) aus der Serie Berühmte Persönlichkeiten]] Nach Lasker sind mehrere Eröffnungsvarianten benannt: * Die Lasker-Verteidigung im Abgelehnten Damengambit entsteht nach der Zugfolge 1.d4 d5 2.c4 e6 3.Sc3 Sf6 4.Lg5 Le7 5.e3 0-0 6.Sf3 h6 7.Lh4 Se4. * Im Evans-Gambit die Variante 1.e4 e5 2.Sf3 Sc6 3.Lc4 Lc5 4.b4 Lxb4 5.c3 La5 6.d4 d6 7.0-0 Lb6 8.dxe5 dxe5 9.Dxd8+ Sxd8 10.Sxe5 Le6. Dabei verschafft sich Schwarz durch Rückgabe des Mehrbauern eine solide Stellung, was gegen Angriffsspieler auch psychologisch von Vorteil ist. Nachdem Lasker diese Verteidigung empfahl, wurde das Evans-Gambit in der Turnierpraxis nur noch selten angewandt. * In Albins Gegengambit gab er einer Eröffnungsfalle seinen Namen. Laskers höchste Historische Elo-Zahl war 2878 im Mai 1894. Er lag in 292 unterschiedlichen Monaten, also knapp 25 Jahre, auf Platz 1 der Weltrangliste. Das erste Mal geschah dies im Juni 1890, das letzte Mal im Dezember 1926. Mathematiker und Philosoph Lasker war auch Mathematiker und Philosoph. 1900 promovierte er an der Universität Erlangen über unendliche Reihen. Die Dissertation trägt den Titel Ueber Reihen auf der Convergenzgrenze (26 Seiten). 1905 veröffentlichte er in der Zeitschrift Mathematische Annalen (Band 60, S. 20–116) eine bedeutende mathematische Arbeit zur Theorie der Moduln und Ideale, die später von Emmy Noether weiterentwickelt wurde. Lasker war mit Albert Einstein bekannt und disputierte mit ihm über physikalische Probleme. Dabei stellte Lasker die Konstanz der Lichtgeschwindigkeit im Vakuum in Frage. Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Meinungen in dieser Frage schrieb Einstein für die 1952 erschienene Lasker-Biographie von Jacques Hannak ein Geleitwort, in dem er Lasker als einen der interessantesten Menschen bezeichnet, die er in seinen späteren Jahren kennengelernt habe. Laskers erste philosophische Arbeit erschien 1907 in New York in einer englischen (Struggle) und einer deutschen Ausgabe (Kampf). In ihr entwirft Lasker eine „Wissenschaft des Kampfes“, die er Machologie nennt. Dabei abstrahiert er Prinzipien aus dem Schachspiel und überträgt sie auf andere Lebensbereiche. Die Schrift wurde 2001 mit einem Nachwort von Lothar Schmid nachgedruckt (ISBN 3-935035-08-X). Seine Theorien führte Lasker später in zwei umfangreicheren Werken (Das Begreifen der Welt, 1913, und Die Philosophie des Unvollendbar, 1919) weiter aus. Die Bücher wurden jedoch von der Fachwelt kaum beachtet. Dies war für Lasker enttäuschend, da er gehofft hatte, dass ihm seine philosophischen Arbeiten einen bleibenderen Ruf als seine schachlichen Leistungen eintragen würden. Obwohl er auf Empfehlung von Paul Natorp Mitglied der Kant-Gesellschaft wurde, galt Lasker auf dem Gebiet der Philosophie zeitlebens als „Autodidakt und Außenseiter“ (Ulrich Sieg). 1965 bezeichnete Georg Klaus ihn als einen Vorläufer der Spieltheorie (Deutsche Zeitschrift für Philosophie Band 13, Seiten 976–988). Kurz vor seinem Tode veröffentlichte er noch eine politische Schrift (The Community of the Future, 1940), in der er sich gesellschaftlichen Problemen widmet. Zur Bekämpfung der Arbeitslosigkeit schlägt er darin unter anderem die Bildung von Genossenschaften und die Schaffung neuer Ausbildungseinrichtungen vor. Theoretiker und Erfinder anderer Spiele Lasker hat sich mit vielen anderen Spielen als Theoretiker und Erfinder beschäftigt. Bei den Brettspielen hat er das Mühle-Spiel dadurch zu reformieren versucht, dass er jedem Spieler zehn (anstatt neun) Steine gab und ihm zu Anfang die Wahl ließ, entweder einen neuen Stein einzusetzen oder einen bereits gesetzten zu ziehen. Das Dame-Spiel entwickelte er zum Spiel Laska fort, bei dem – unter anderem – geschlagene Steine nicht vom Brett entfernt werden, sondern unter dem schlagenden Stein mitgenommen werden; schlägt ein Stein also mehrfach, kann er ganze ‚Türme‘ mit sich führen; wer einen solchen ‚Turm‘-Stein schlägt, darf aber nur den obersten Stein ‚mitnehmen‘, so dass der ‚Rest-Turm‘ auch die Partei wechseln kann; das Spiel entwickelt einen ganz neuartigen Charakter. Auch mit Kartenspielen (vor allem dem Poker) hat er sich theoretisch beschäftigt und dazu publiziert. Werke [[Bild:Lasker's Chess Magazine cover.jpg|thumb|upright|Titelblatt einer Ausgabe von Lasker's Chess Magazine (1904–1907)]] Monographien (Auswahl) * Common sense in chess [dt. Gesunder Menschenverstand im Schach], 1895 * Kampf, Verlag für Berlin-Brandenburg, 2001 * Der internationale Schachkongress zu St. Petersburg 1909, 1909 * Das Begreifen der Welt, 1913 * Die Philosophie des Unvollendbar, 1919 * Lehrbuch des Schachspiels, 1925 * Das verständige Kartenspiel, 1929 * Brettspiele der Völker, 1931 Partien * Lasker – Bauer, Amsterdam 1889 * Pillsbury – Lasker, Sankt Petersburg 1896 * Lasker – Napier, Cambridge Springs 1904 * Lasker - Schlechter, Berlin 1910, 10. Wettkampfpartie * Lasker – Capablanca, St. Petersburg 1914 Endspielstudie Lasker komponierte einige Endspielstudien, deren berühmteste ein systematisches Manöver zeigt, welches heutzutage unter dem Namen Lasker-Manöver bekannt ist. Lösung: 1. Kb7 Tb2+ 2. Ka7 Tc2 3. Th5+ Ka4 4. Kb6 Tb2+ 5. Ka6 Tc2 6. Th4+ Ka3 7. Kb6 Tb2+ 8. Ka5 Tc2 9. Th3+ Ka2 (oder 9…Kb2) 10. Txh2 Fesselung, Opfer Txh2 11. c8D gewinnt Turnier- und Wettkampfergebnisse Emanuel Lasker Gesellschaft Die Emanuel Lasker Gesellschaft wurde am 11. Januar 2001 in Potsdam gegründet. Sie befasst sich mit dem Wirken Laskers, aber auch anderen Themen der Schachgeschichte und Schachkultur. Literatur * Michael Dreyer, Ulrich Sieg (Hrsg.): Emanuel Lasker – Schach, Philosophie, Wissenschaft. Philo, Berlin/Wien 2001 ISBN 3-8257-0216-2 * Michael Ehn: Lasker–Schlechter 1910, Neue Fakten aus Wiener Quellen. SchachReport 1995/8 S. 71–74, 1995/9 S. 69–72 * Richard Forster, Stefan Hansen, Michael Negele (Hrsg. im Auftrag der Emanuel Lasker Gesellschaft Berlin): Emanuel Lasker: Denker, Weltenbürger, Schachweltmeister. Exzelsior-Verlag, Berlin 2009, 1079 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-935800-05-1 * Jacques Hannak: Emanuel Lasker: Biographie eines Schachweltmeisters. Siegfried Engelhardt Verlag, Berlin, 1952 * Robert Hübner: Emanuel Laskers Stilbegriff. ChessBase Magazin Nr.93, April 2003, Seite 14-19 * Robert Hübner: Der Wettkampf Lasker–Schlechter. Schach 1999, Heft 5 Seite 39-47, Heft 6 Seite 49-60, Heft 8 Seite 53-66, Heft 10 Seite 36-47, Heft 11 Seite 53-61 * Robert Hübner: Der Weltmeisterschaftskampf Lasker–Steinitz 1894 und weitere Zweikämpfe Laskers. Edition Marco, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-924833-56-5 * Elke-Vera Kotowski (Hrsg.): Emanuel Lasker: homo ludens, homo politicus. Verlag für Berlin-Brandenburg, Potsdam 2003, ISBN 3-935035-15-2 * Isaak und Wladimir Linder: Das Schachgenie Lasker. Sportverlag Berlin, 1991, ISBN 3-328-00399-1 * Ludwig Rellstab (Hrsg.), Weltgeschichte des Schachs. Lieferung 11: Dr. Emanuel Lasker 573 Partien, Wildhagen, Hamburg 1958 * Ken Whyld (Hrsg.): The Collected Games of Emanuel Lasker. Czech Republic/Nottingham 1998, ISBN 1901034-02-X Weblinks * * * * Emanuel Lasker Gesellschaft * * Emanuel Lasker im Zentralen Verzeichnis digitalisierter Drucke * 50 entscheidende Positionen aus seinen Partien * Lasker und Tarrasch * Weitere Kompositionen von Emanuel Lasker auf dem PDB-Server Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Schachkomponist Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Emigrant zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Mathematiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Philosoph (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Schachweltmeister Kategorie:Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports Kategorie:Geboren 1868 Kategorie:Gestorben 1941 Kategorie:Mann br:Emanuel Lasker ht:Emanuel Lasker mr:एमानुएल लास्केर }}